The Love Story of the Wogglebug and Beetle Princess
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: The Wogglebug finds a new world in which insects are as humanlike as he is also. He soon also finds the love of his life he had been secretly longing for when he meets the Beetle Princess. He also learns the insect kingdom is in danger and vows to resolve the problem by using the logic of his own rational mind, and his love for his newfound love.


Note: While I am not the creator of any characters recognized from the Oz series, I am the creator of any other characters and concepts found in the chapters. Such as the Mult-Colored Lady-Beetle Princess Wagneria. Also the concept of the Frogman and Wogglebug being best friends is my sole intellectual property and no one uses it without my personally written permission. Especially since I have a published book with this concept registered under The Copyright Office of America, and am further equipped also. I retain all rights.

It was late evening in the Emerald City and most were asleep in the Royal Palace, except for two individuals. The Frogman and Mr. Wogglebug were sitting in the foyer across from each other in front of a crackling fireplace, engaged in a light conversation.

They both used to be a normal frog and insect, and both had through marvelous circumstances become very much like humans in size and in intelligence. It was for this reason they held a strong bond between each other.

"Well," said the Frogman to Mr. Wogglebug. "I suppose you're the one between the two of us who has ventured into the outside world. Tell me how it is there?"

"Ah... It is a most remarkable, and complex, and somehow beautiful place," said the big insect in his chirpy, intelligent voice. "It's inhabitants are a very complicated race," he went on. "They know so much, and yet so little. They also have some peculiar ways of living, compared to how life is here. Some live by a thing called religion, while some seem perfectly well off without it. Another thing they have is romance, they all seem to want to be loved in that way, they also can't seem to know when they already are. It's one of the things I've just never understood."

"I've never understood it either," said the Frogman as he adjusted his spectacles. "I've never fully understood the whole frog turning into a prince deal. I've always been happy as a frog, and I've never found romance and chances are I never will."

"Neither will I," Mr. Wogglebug agreed. "Though I do know how it is to be loved, and I have all the love I need as long as I live here," he said with a bright smile.

"I heartily agree, my friend," the Frogman said with a smile of his own. "I'm even happier here than I was in the Country of the Yips."

Mr. Wogglebug nodded and said, "And I shall always be happy and content as I live as close to humans as do as Ozma's subject and advisor."

"So," the Frogman concluded. "On that note, shall we say goodnight?"

"Good night," Mr. Wogglebug said as stood from his chair. "I always enjoy our evening conversations, my froggy friend. " He smiled.

"So do I," the Frogman said, standing as well. "Sleep well."

Mr. Wogglebug went to his room and undressed and crawled into bed and fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping outside his window.

The following morning, he awoke just as the sun had risen. He yawned and smiled as he felt just glad to be alive.

He dressed himself in his usual blue swallowtail coat, white vest, and fawn colored knickers.

Mr. Wogglebug is a highly magnified and thoroughly educated insect who was once a normal tiny wogglebug who just happened to be living in a schoolhouse for the beginning of his life and was eventually magnified onto a screen to the size of a human being. He at one took advantage of his new size and ventured into the open world. His journey had brought him to where he was now, a well-known and much loved citizen of the Emerald City and one of the ruler Ozma's chief advisors. He loved his life and always found pleasure in everything in did.

He left his room and headed down a corridor, about halfway down it he nearly bumped into the Patchwork Girl of Oz, who was in the middle of a summersault.

"I beg your pardon, my dear Scraps," he said as he recovered from surprise. "I didn't see you here."

"Howdy, Wogglie!" Scraps greeted as she continued with a funny dance. "I'm just practicing for the big talent show this Friday."

"Very good, Scraps," he said with a smile. "I was just on my way to the Royal Court for Ozma's Council Meeting."

Scraps abruptly stopped dancing. "I didn't know Ozma was having one today. Mind if I come with you?'

"It would be my pleasure," he replied as he bowed slightly.

He and Scraps emerged into the Royal Court where Ozma sat before a large assembly of the most varied people and creatures imaginable.

Mr. Wogglebug and the Patchwork Girl took their places between the Frogman and Jack Pumpkinhead.

Ozma was a young fairy princess who was far older than she looked, for she had been born to Oz centuries ago from the Fairy Queen Lurline when the Land of Oz was placed under its enchantment. Ozma was a truly kind and loving ruler who always served her subjects with just.

Ozma addressed the court. "I've called you all here today on an important matter at hand. There is a country to the far East end of the Desert which surrounds Oz that is inhabited by creatures called the Signods. They used to be a very thriving species, now the Magic Picture shows there is some kind of depression overtaking them and their land. It is always raining and everything has lost its color. The Signods have lost all their feel for living."

Mr. Wogglebug spoke. "That is just terrible, for all countries and creatures should be able to grow in happiness and in beauty."

"Can anything be done for them?" asked the kindhearted Tin Woodman.

The Wizard of Oz spoke. "It always rains there and a little rain is good, but too much of it can ruin everything. Rain generally stops with a rainbow and is dried by lots of sunshine. If I might formulate some kind of magical rainbow that could be delivered to the Signods, their land might be saved."

"They must, indeed, be saved," said the Frogman. "For if there is some kind of dangerous rain cloud of their country it may reach Oz."

"Yes, that is something to be considered," agreed Ozma. "Wizard, how soon can you make a magical remedy?"

"I shall start at once," declared the Wizard. "Hopefully I shall have it created before the day is done. Then I shall like to deliver it to the Signods personally."

"I shall like to go with the Wizard," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"And I," said the Scarecrow.

"And so would I," said the Tin Woodman.

Ozma smiled as she looked lovingly at her subjects. "The Wizard will be needed here in Oz and the conditions of the Signods country will too much for the Scarecrow and Tin Woodman to stand for. Mr. Wogglebug must go alone, unless any other wishes to accompany him?"

No one spoke.

**ooooo**

A while later, Mr. Wogglebug went into the Wizard's tower workshop where he discovered him busily making the magical rainbow cure in his laboratory. He could see many tubes and chemicals and powders laid out as colorful hues floated in the air which gave off sweet scented fumes.

The Wizard, whose name was Oscar Zoroaster Diggs, was once an ordinary man in the ordinary world until a hot-air balloon had brought him to Oz where through marvelous circumstances he had become Ozma's famed Wizard.

"Greetings, friend Wizard," Mr. Wogglebug said as he entered. "What sort of magic are you concocting?"

"I am creating a stream of rainbow bubbles which will be frozen in a solution of gel and may be released from their fragile shells when they get wet or come in contact with moist air and form a magical healing rainbow designed to put a graceful end to the Signods misery."

The Wizard continued to mix in colored formulas into glass bottles full of a clear gelatin substance.

"I'm very pleasured to know they will be crystalized bubbles," Mr. Wogglebug said. "For then they shall be easy to carry in my special green suitcase. I can hardly wait to go my new adventure."

"And I am sure you will succeed marvelously on it," the Wizard smiled as he placed the first of the red colored rainbow bubbles on a cooling tray. "You've always been one of the most successful, optimistic, and clever scholars of Oz."

"I only follow my heart," replied the gratified insect.

Later in the day, Mr. Wogglebug stood in the Royal Throne Room before Ozma and some of his friends who were gathered to see him go. He held in his left hand a special green suitcase which contained the magical rainbow bubbles the Wizard had made.

As he looked at everyone in the room he felt that he was excited to be on his way to a new adventure, though it was also bittersweet that he would leave his home and friends for however short a period it would be.

"I hope you'll be back for the Talent Show on Friday," Scraps said as she gave him a big goodbye hug. "I'll really miss you until then."

"Until you return I shall feel a loneliness in the evenings," the Frogman said softly.

"I shall protect you on your journey," said Ozma. "I wish you the best of luck."

Mr. Wogglebug smiled and blinked a little as he said, "Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you all... dearly."

With that he took out one of the small white wishing pills the Wizard had provided him with and swallowed it. "I wish to be at the place of my destination," he said quickly.

Then all at once he was surrounded by a very bright and hazy pinkish light. It got to be so brilliant he momentarily had to shield his eyes from it.


End file.
